Adventures in Shopping
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: Sam and Dean go shopping. Displays of PDA and other exciting adventures and displays of more than affection. Dom!Sam, Sub!Dean They are going to get thrown out of places if they keep this up. Wincest
1. Chapter 1 - Produce

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Going Shopping**

Chapter 1 – Produce

"Come on, jerk. How long does it take for you to get dressed?" Sam was waiting by the bunker door.

"Hold your pants on, bitch, perfection takes time." Dean yelled back and finally appeared. To tell the truth Sam thought he didn't look much different than he did an hour ago. Still tasty . Sam licked his lips, imagining the taste of his brother's skin on his tongue.

As Dean got close, still fussing with his jacket, Sam pulled him into his long arms and kissed Dean silly, all tongue and lips and wandering hands.

"I thought we were going shopping," Dean pushed on Gigantor's chest. Let's go, already" and led the way out the door and up the steps.

XXXXXXX

Once they made it to the grocery store they were beacons of strange; two big, good looking guys, wandering the produce section with the young mothers, old people and working women. When Sam put his arms around Dean's waist and leaned in to lick an ear, every eye in the place was on them.

Then Sam went for the shelves and Dean wandered off to look at the oranges; bagged or individual? Decisions, decisions… He didn't look at Sam until he heard "Hey , jerk!" echo through the store.

Dean and everyone else in produce looked up at Sam who was waving a zucchini in one hand and a large carrot in the other. "Which one turns you on more?'

Dean dropped his head, He wanted to crawl under the counter. His blush mounted all the way up his ears to the bright pink tips.

Someone patted him on the ass and he turned in surprise to find one of the elderly ladies with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Take the zucchini, honey. It's more filling." She said, patted his ass again and wandered off.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bakery

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Going Shopping**

Chapter 2 – Bakery

Dean followed his nose. He could smell the heavenly sweet bouquet of apples baked with cinnamon. This store had an in-house bakery and he knew what they were making today, apple pie. It could be Old Fashioned apple pie or maybe Dutch apple pie or Apple pie with crumb top, whatever. He loved them all: Holiday pies with just a touch of nutmeg, open lattice pie with whipped cream, deep dish apple pie swimming in luscious juice.

He strode through the store in seek and destroy mode; more like seek and eat mode. If he was very lucky and if the baker was female maybe he could score some Apple crisps made of left over dough and passed out as samples.

He stood before the bakery counter breathing deeply. His eyes fluttered closed so he could concentrate on simply breathing the spice filled air. A woman's voice broke into his daydream. "My, my. you must really love apple pie."

Another voice, a man's voice, his brother's voice, broke his focus and Dean's eyes flew open. Before him was a vision of loveliness, a flushed woman in a baker's hat with a smudge of flour beside her nose. In her hand was a delectable morsel of apple crisp.

"You have him pegged," Sam said to the baker lady. "He's a complete slut for apple pie. He'll do whatever you want of him for a taste of apple pie. Trust me, I know."

The baker lady blushed. "Really? And what about you?" she said to Sam. "What would you do for apple pie?"

"Who, me?" Sam answered. "Oh, I'm not really into pie. I'm more of a bread man myself."

Sam slid a hand firmly over Dean's ass and then pinched him. Dean yelped.

"Nothing I like better than a firm pair of buns."


	3. Chapter 3 - Girls Will Play

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Going Shopping**

Chapter 3 – Girls Will Play

Dean stepped outside the sliding glass doors to get them a shopping cart. What with the oranges and a zucchini and a couple of apple pies he and Sam were running out of hands. It looked like it was developing into a major shopping trip. Dean had only come along for the ride; so far he'd been assaulted twice and little brother was ordering him around. In general, he felt like the Little Missis of this pair.

While untangling his selected cart he felt a tingling on the back of his neck, like he was being watched. Turning quickly he was confronted by a gaggle of teenage girls. There were four of them and they were eyeballing him like they were picking out a new toy.

"Well, aren't you cute?" said the tall one in front. The gang leader, Dean thought. She was wearing some kind of collar with studs on it and a tight black T-shirt and shorts. To complete her ensemble she had selected black knee pads and a skateboard.

"Yeah, for an old guy, he's not too bad." That was the girl immediately to badass's right. The other two nodded their heads up and down. It reminded him of those bobble-head dolls that Sam had tried to put on the Impala's dashboard one time as a prank.

"Shouldn't you girls be in school?" Dean sneered back. "Do your mommies know you're out cutting class?"

"What're you doing out alone, smart-ass? Does your husband know you're out flashing the goods around?" Badass sneered back.

Of course, right then Sam had to burst out of the doors. "Dean! What's going on? Who're your new friends?"

Badass looked Sammy up and down. "That's more like it." she said and reached into her pocket. "Here," she extended a twenty to Sam. "I want to see you kiss him."

"Sam!" Dean huffed. Sam looked at him and grinned, then grabbed the twenty with one hand and Dean's neck with the other.

"So he belongs to you?" Badass cheered Sam on as he bent Dean back over the carts and kissed him.

Taking a breath Sam replied. "Oh, yeah, he's all mine."

"If we take up a collection how much would it cost to watch you screw him in the car?"

"Sam! Don't even think about it!" Dean squawked. He fished in the waist band for his gun. "Can I shoot them?"

"Dean, put it away." Sam grabbed his hand and started to drag Dean into the lot.

"If you got a hundred, we're in the black Impala." 


	4. Chapter 4-Licorice Whips and Cherry Lips

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Adventures in Shopping**

Chapter 4 – Licorice Whips and Cherry Lips

The teen age girl gang evidently couldn't come up with a hundred bucks between them because they never formed a cheering section around the car. Sam went ahead and pulled down Dean's jeans and underwear anyway and had his way with him. If the girls had even bothered to look they could have gotten a free show.

After he was finished, Sam patted Dean's ass and gave him a big, wet kiss.

"I'm going back into the store to get some more groceries and pick up our baskets," Sam smiled at Dean all cum stained and leaking. "When you get yourself back together come and find me."

XXXXXXX

It took a bit of time but finally Dean decided he was presentable enough to re-enter the store without security calling the cops and having him arrested for solicitation. He didn't mean to look as freshly fucked as he did. It was all Sam's fault.

He wandered the aisles looking for his lover. He figured that they had worn out their welcome in Produce and the Bakery so he concentrated elsewhere. As he passed the end of the Candy Aisle he spotted Sam's back. Combining the width of Sam's shoulders and the way his head topped the highest shelf, it couldn't be anyone else.

As Dean approached he spotted wax lips on a lower shelf and grabbed a pair of cherry flavored, plump, kissable bowed lips and put them on. He tapped Sam's shoulder and when the big guy turned around Sam had a licorice whip gripped between his teeth and he wiggled the sweet treat up and down.

"Hello, there, pretty boy. You want to suck my whip?" Sam eyebrows twitched high on each word. He pulled the whip out of his mouth, grabbed Dean around the waist and then used his teeth to remove the wax lips and spit them out on the floor. Sam proceeded to kiss the bejesus out of his brother, bending the shorter Winchester over backwards in his arms.

There was the sound of a sharply indrawn breath and both Winchester looked up into the big round eyes of a stock boy standing behind them in the aisle. The scrawny young man had a broom in one hand and was clutching his dust pan to his chest.

"Enjoying the show?' Sam smiled and the young man dropped his dust pan and cried out, "Oh, yeah. Do it, do it, please!"

Dean looked up at Sam. "Have you noticed that this store is just full up on the sexually deprived? "

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Maybe they run ads."

"Sure," Dean responded. "Roma tomatoes, 99 cents per pound, iceberg lettuce 1 dollar each and horny Winchester sightings, free."


	5. Chapter 5 - Oh My, Meat!

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Adventures in Shopping**

Chapter 5 – Oh my, Meat!

Sam took Dean's hand and led him to the back of the store. "Look Dean, meat!" Sam exclaimed. "Lots and lots of meat. Let's pick something for tonight's meal."

"See that, that's a rump roast. " Sam ran his hands over Dean's ass. "It comes from right about here." Sam pointed out the location by smacking Dean's ass. A couple of lady shoppers stopped to watch and listen to Sam's lecture.

"And that's a brisket." He went on while pulling up Dean's t-shirt and rubbing Dean's belly. The small crowd of shoppers gained a few more watchers.

Sam pulled Dean back into his arms and ran his hands down in the inside of Dean's legs. "These are the shanks, close to the bone and sweet and excellent for stewing." Now Sam grabbed his brother's thighs.

"Loins are always good, that's where you get the steaks and the tenderloin. I like tenderloin. So tasty." There were some murmurs of agreement and a couple of whistles from the steadily growing crowd.

Sam ran his hands down Dean's belly and dived into Dean's pants, "Oh boy, flank steak. So good but sometimes it needs pounded to break up the fibers then flash fried on a really hot grill to bring out the full succulent flavor. Spices are good, here. Good flank steak can benefit from delicate handling."

The crowd was getting excited now and suggestions were beginning to be made. "Ladies, really," Sam chided them. "Tube steaks are not appropriate here. Too thin, not nearly succulent enough. And besides, they are hardly a good mouth full."

Dean twisted in his brother's grip. The crowd was beginning to ask for displays of meat that were hardly appropriate in a public setting.

One of the butchers appeared from the back of the department. "Hey, you guys! Get out of here. You women are disgusting. Perverts!" The man pointed his cleaver at the crowd.

"The Health Department is not going to approve of this."


	6. Chapter 6 - Oh Dear, the Pharmacy

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Adventures in Shopping**

Chapter 6 - Oh Dear, the Pharmacy

Sam and Dean wandered the grocery store aisles, well aware that they were being watched. Dean pushed the cart, playing the Lil Missis to the hilt and Sam was Big Daddy. Their audience consisted of various wandering women and a store security guard who kept popping up at the end of whatever aisle the Winchesters happened to be in.

"Do you think someone complained?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him in surprise. "What in the world would someone complain about? We're just shopping. "

Sam stepped closer. "What would they complain about? This?" as he buried his hands down the back of Dean's pants. "Maybe" Dean squeaked as those giant hands circled around in front and found gold.

Someone cleared their throat and Sam looked over his shoulder. "Can I help you?" Sam asked the security guard.

"I wish," the man replied. "But I really need this job. Look, you guys just move it along and try to keep it clean. I suggest you take your hands out of his pants before the manager shows up."

They moved along, picking out cereal and peanut butter. They argued over strawberry or grape jelly or jam and Sam settled the argument with a husky whisper in Dean's ear. Who knows what was suggested as an alternate use for jelly? Sam was very inventive and Dean blushed.

They turned into a new aisle and found themselves at the Pharmacy.

"Oh look, Dean, nirvana." Sam exclaimed. "What do we need?"

Dean reached out and fingered the lubes. "We always need lube. Look at all the different kinds. What should we get?"

Sam looked up from his inspection of condoms. "Whatever comes in a large, economy size?"

There was a giggle and Dean realized they had a cheering section. The Zucchini lady was there and the baker. Some of the women who had cheered and whistled at the demonstration in the Meat Department were also lurking.

One nice looking lady in a business suit squatted down beside Sam. "May I suggest you try the flavored condoms? "

"I like the banana but I also hear that the spearmint is pretty flavorful." She stood back up and other women started calling out their favorites too.

Dean was stunned.

"Of course," a lady chimed in. "Maybe you should check for size." She stood beside Sam and looked him up and down. "He's a big one. Let's check." She started to move forward with a bevy of her cohorts behind her, reaching for Sam's belt.

The store Manager appeared out of nowhere, the Security Guard trailing behind.

"All right, that's enough. I think you guys need to check out now before there's a riot."

The man took Dean's shopping cart away just as Dean was tossing in a selection of condoms and rolled it to a checkout counter.

After paying and getting their purchases bagged, the Manager walked them to the front doors.

"Just so you are aware, you are banned from this grocery store for life. Thank you for shopping at Ralphs."

Behind the man a chorus of boos rang out from the assembled shoppers.


	7. Chapter 7- Out to Lunch

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Adventures in Shopping**

Chapter 7 – Out to Lunch

"I can't believe you got us banned from Ralph's." Dean sulked. "Banned from a bar, OK, I can understand that. It has a touch of the bad ass about it." He huffed again. "Banned from a grocery store; it's just so embarrassing. "

"What do you mean, it's my fault?" Sam responded and smacked Dean on the ass. "Tell me you don't love it. I remember someone responding to my kisses and I don't think it was the security guard."

They loaded their groceries in the back seat and Dean slid behind the wheel. Sam got in the passenger side and pulled his grumpy lover into his arms. Tilting Dean's head back against his shoulder, Sam administered a dominating kiss.

"Be a good boy, now, or I'll have to punish you when we get home." Sam ordered. " I know what to do. Let's go have lunch."

"What do you mean, punish me?" Dean asked and fluttered his eyelashes. "Is that a promise or a threat?"

Sam laughed at Dean's flirting. " Definitely a promise but right now can we think about lunch?"

They drove around the neighborhood and the first place they came to was the Sze-Chwan Inn, a Chinese restaurant.

"Let's eat here, Dean." Sam said. "Just think of the things we can have. Moo Shu Pork , in a Moo Shu pancake, all warm and flavorful, wrapped up tight. I'll let you suck on mine if you would like."

"Ha, ha," Dean responded. "Only you could make Moo Shu Pork X-rated."

Sam pouted. "Well if you don't like that how would you like to be my Three Flavor Delight? I could dribble Garlic Sauce all over and lick it off."

Dean closed his eyes. "Look, if we go in there do you promise to behave?"

"Why, Mr. Winchester. Whatever do you mean?" Sam mocked.

"You know what I mean, Miss Scarlett." Dean snapped back. "Keep your hands to yourself and don't get us thrown out on our ear."

Sam snorted. "Where's the fun in that?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Have a Bite

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Adventures in Shopping**

Chapter 8 – Have a Bite

"You done sexing up Chinese food now, Sam?" Dean huffed. He pulled into a parking space on the side of the restaurant. "Do you want to eat or not?"

Dean shut off the engine and turned to open the door when he was pulled back into his brother's chest. Sam leaned in and teased his long, well trained tongue around the shell of his brother's ear. "What if I just ate here?" he murmured, adding vibration to the licking.

"Let me go!" Dean wiggled and fought but Sam simply tightened his arms even more. Holding firmly with one arm Sam managed to slip a hand down the front of Dean's pants and grab his dick.

Dean squeaked and a couple of middle aged women walking past took a good long look at the impromptu wrestling match in the front seat of the Impala. They stopped moving and kept watching.

"I could get a nice mouthful here." Sam teased, squeezing Dean's warming flesh. "When I'm done I would let you eat mine."

Dean fought back. "Let go you pervert. I want Chow Mein and Spring Rolls, not dick." Dean burst from Sam's arms and hit the driver's door in a dive. The ladies outside gave him a small round of applause.

Dean landed on the pavement in a roll and heard Sam's door open and slam. Moving quickly Dean dashed into the restaurant, out of breath. He crashed into the front desk and Sam crashed into him

"Gentlemen, please," the little oriental man behind the desk exclaimed. "No rough housing, please. This is a nice place." Ignoring the fact that Dean was busy slapping Sam's hands off his pants, the host lead them to a table and handed them menus.

A waiter arrived almost immediately and eyeballed his new customers. This was a younger guy and he was not deceived by big smiles. He observed how Sam kept sliding over on the curved booth seat until he had Dean crowded right to the edge and almost falling out.

'May I suggest, gentlemen," he said. "That you make your selections and get them to go. I don't think you two are really concentrating on your meal."

He leaned across the table and whispered in Sam's ear. Sam smiled and nodded.

The waiter left and Dean asked, "OK, what was that about?"

Sam answered, "Calm down, he only suggested that if we went somewhere more private we could steam our own rice and I could eat my Kung Pao in style."


	9. Chapter 9 - Change of Venue

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Adventures in Shopping**

Chapter 9 – Change of Venue

They did finally get to eat their Chinese food. Dean was hungry and when Dean was hungry he was a force to be reckoned with. Feed him or fuck him, his hunger had to be fed.

So the waiter brought them a bowl of Steamed rice, a pot of tea, dishes filled with Kung Pao Chicken and Mo Shu Pork with the little pancakes and Hot and Spicy House Shrimp and they stuffed it all down. Dean allowed Sam to feed him bits of Kung Pao with his chopsticks and then Sam licked the sauce from his brother's lips. They sat in a darkened booth and didn't scare the tourists but the little old Oriental Man was glad when they left.

Out in the sunlight Sam stretched his arms over his head and yawned. His shirt rode up over his belly and Dean couldn't resist. It was hopeless, he was too much in love and Sam's naked belly was his personal chapel so he kissed it and tasted the skin, salty and sweet.

Sam wrapped his arms around the shorter Winchester and said, "I want to make another stop."

Dean nestled into Sam's arms. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's stop at Target. I need some stuff like T-shirts and socks."

"Fine," Dean climbed into the driver's seat and Sam flopped into the passenger seat that had been his for so long that there was a 'Sam' shaped trough impressed into the seat back.

It didn't take long to for Dean to end up pushing another shopping cart behind his brother as Sam threw in miscellaneous items. They ended up in the men's department where Sam, much to Dean's surprise, grabbed a couple of pairs of jeans and handed them to him.

"Here, take these in the dressing room and try them on." Sam instructed, waving his hands towards the back wall.

"Why? We don't usually get all fussy about trying stuff on." Dean asked.

Sam snorted. "Just once, would you do what I asked without arguing? I want to go find something else for you to try on so just get in there and strip."

Dean was now pretty suspicious. They had gone for a whole forty five minutes without Sam teasing or groping him and Dean felt like the dam was about to burst.

"Oh, OK, but I'm watching you so behave." Dean made his way to the dressing rooms, collecting a garment counter from the girl behind the sales desk. He picked an empty stall, went in and started trying on pants.

A few minutes later Sam showed up and pushed his way into the little room with Dean. Sam had one hand loaded with fancy hangers full of ladies' panties. He also had another garment counter in his hand so Dean knew the sales girl had seen Sam's selections.

"What the hell. Sam?' Dean yelped but in a moment Sam had pulled off his T-shirt and was pushing down Dean's jeans. Come on, lover. I just want to see how they look."

Dean obediently lifted each leg in turn and it didn't take long before Sam had him stripped and dressed in a pair of black ladies' high cut satin panties with lace edgings. Sam wrapped his arms around him and Dean leaned back against Sam's chest. They both stared into the mirror at the naked beauty that was Dean Winchester in lacy panties with his cock straining against the fabric.

Sam moaned in Dean's hair. "These are so going home with us."

There was a discreet tapping at the dressing room door and it opened just enough for the sales girl to stick her arm in with a pair of the same panties in red.


	10. Chapter 10 - Dessert

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Adventures in Shopping**

**Chapter 10 – Dessert**

Sam and Dean walked out of the dressing room. Sam was carrying the hangers, including an empty one and Dean had the garment counter. Returning to the desk Dean handled the helpful lady clerk the tag and she cast an eye over Sam's loot.

"Ah, ha, wearing the black ones, I see." She smiled and glanced up at Dean's face, then mentally stripped him down to the lacey panties. Dean felt a blush flow up his face to the tips of his ears.

Sam wrapped an arm over his brother's chest. "Yes, he looks so tasty I can barely wait to eat him up."

As Dean pushed the cart to check out, Sam walked behind with a hand on his ass, trying to get the denim jeans to slide over the hidden silk satin panties. Dean kept reaching back and batting Sam's hand off his ass, especially when he saw another shopper looking.

"Cut it out." Dean hissed. "Can't you wait until we get home?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Sam responded. "Do you have any idea how good you look? I want to see you spread out in our bed but just imagining it is getting me hard."

At checkout they unloaded their purchases but now another clerk put two and two together and snickered. His eyes landed on Dean and another mental strip tease took palace. "Well, well, well, aren't you two going to have fun?"

Dean grabbed their bags and stomped his way out of the store, Sam trailing behind. There was another quick grope while Dean was unlocking the car but again Dean smacked Sam's hands away. "No, you are not screwing me in another parking lot today. Keep your Godzilla hands off my ass."

"So grumpy," Sam fluttered his eye lashes. "How about some ice cream; would that make you easier to get along with?

Dean smiled like an angel. "What a great idea. Where's the nearest Baskin-Robbins?'

The bell rang as they entered the 31 Flavors ice cream store. Dean immediately started pacing the length of the counter, looking for the perfect flavor while Sam went directly to the clerk and placed an order. Finally Dean settled on a Rocky Road cone and Sam got a Daiquiri Ice.

"That's a strange flavor," Dean said in between wrapping his tongue around his cone, taking long sweeping licks. Sam's eyes were on every move Dean's tongue made and Dean knew exactly what his lover was thinking.

"Jesus, Sam. Why not just wave a sign saying 'lick my dick'", Dean snorted, forgetting they were the only customers in the store. A store clerk poked his head up from behind the counter to get another look at his gorgeous customers and perhaps spin a fantasy in his head.

Sam looked at the teenage clerk. "If you want the complete picture, just imagine him in black lace ladies panties."

The teenager looked like he was going to pass out.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean huffed. "The entire world doesn't have to know."

Dean went to the car while Sam went to pay for his order, facing the now recovered clerk. The teenager blushed as he gave Sam his change and accidently touched Sam's hand. Throwing caution to the winds the clerk whispered. "Thank you for that. I think you might have helped me decide what to do this weekend. Thank you." He turned and stared at his fellow clerk who appeared to be completely oblivious and most likely had no idea of what he was in for.

As Sam settled into the passenger seat, Dean noticed the freezer bag in Sam's hand. "What's in the bag, Sammy?"

"I got us some more pints of ice cream. I got flavors for us to test later." Sam ran a long finger down the side of Dean's face and then placed his hand on Dean's thigh. "I got Cherries Jubilee to spread over your nipples so they'll peak up for my tongue. I got Pralines 'n Cream to lick off your chilled lips. I got Very Berry Strawberry to eat off your ass cheeks once I strip those panties off."

"How fast can you get us home? I don't want the ice cream to melt."


	11. Chapter 11 - Ah, Hell!

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Adventures in Shopping**

**Chapter 11 – Ah, Hell!**

Shopping was done. They were on their way home. Sammy was being a bad, bad dominant, licking and nibbling on his submissive's ear. He was murmuring promises about what they were going to do when Sam got Dean and the silk satin panties home and behind closed doors. Even Dean was amazed at Sam's imagination. He thought they had done it all but the panties were encouraging Sam's creative side.

Sam had Dean's zipper down and one big hand was squeezing Dean's satin covered dick.

"Sam," Dean objected. "You don't want to crash the car, do you? We need it to get to our bed." In glancing down to see what Sam was doing to him Dean noticed the gas gauge. It was only on a quarter tank and the Impala sucked gas like a kid sucked a coke.

"Sam, get out of my pants." Dean repeated. "We got to stop for gas and, if you're good I'll buy you one of your froo-froo coffees."

They pulled in and Sam went to gas up the car while Dean wandered into the mini mart. He headed for the coffee pots and starting pouring.

Dean was all the way in the back of the store, behind the row of coffee machines, minding his own business when his attention was attracted by the repeated ringing of the annoying entrance door bell and raised voices from the cash register island. Popping his head up he was surprised to see a hold up in progress. There were two of them. One guy held a sawed off shoved in the terrified clerk's face and another guy was trying like hell to open the cash register.

When Dean's head popped up the register abuser saw him. "Hey, you," the man yelled and aimed his own sawed off in Dean's direction." Get out here. Raise your hands and get out here or I'll blow your head off."

Dean considered what he was up against. These guys hadn't even bothered to wear masks. They were either drifters who weren't worried about security tapes or really stupid locals. Either way, they didn't look too bright. Dean thought that the older guy didn't even know that he had almost no chance of hitting Dean on purpose. A sawed off was designed for a wide area spread, not accuracy.

The one holding the clerk hostage was a scrawny, tall dick who was shaking like a leaf. Any minute now his sweaty hands would slip and he'd put a hole in the clerk. The other robber was an older man with a beer belly and a bad attitude.

Dean had left his gun with the car. Changing in and out of jeans and panties had distracted him and now he had nothing to offer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam peek around the edge of the front window. Dean thought he might be coming back from the men's room.

Just a glance at Sam and the brothers had a plan. Dean raised his hands with a large steaming coffee in each one and started walking to the front.

"Take it easy," he told the robbers, causing both of them to look at him. "Nobody needs to get hurt here." He was trying to distract them so Sam could attack.

"Shut up, pretty boy, or I'll wreck that face of yours." The older man said. He racked the shot gun and Dean shut up. What to do now?

As he got within arm's reach of the scrawny guy Dean pretended to trip and threw the contents of the coffee cups all over the robber.

"Jesus Christ, you stupid bastard," the man yelled. "Fuck, look at me." He was scalded and soaked, standing in a puddle of coffee, some of it still dripping off his nose. Now he turned his gun on Dean.

"Alright you idiot, strip."

Dean froze and the guy's partner said "What? What are you doing Bradley?"

Bradley responded, "Look at me. I'm soaked. I want his clothes." He turned back to Dean. "I said strip, Are you both stupid and deaf?"

Dean realized he didn't have to talk to get their full attention. In another minute they would be looking at him and only him. Sam would be able to drive a truck through the window and they weren't going to be able to turn around to look.

Dean made a show of it. He drew his t-shirt off and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. As the jeans went down his lacey, black satin panties were revealed. Both robbers froze in shock.

"Holy, mother of God…" was all Bradley could get out before Sam burst through the front door and shot beer gut in the shoulder. He then administered a nasty blow to Bradley's head with the butt of his pistol and the scrawny guy went down.

Both robbers were down for the count. Only the clerk was standing and he was frozen in open mouthed amazement. Between the violent removal of the robbers and his customer's choice in underwear he really didn't know what to do.

Faintly, off in the distance, Dean heard a siren. He figured the clerk had managed to trigger a silent alarm at some point and now the cops were on the way.

"Get your clothes on, Dean," Sam yelled. "This adventure's over. We got to run."

Pulling his pants up and holding his t-shirt with the other hand Dean ran for the Impala. He wondered how good the mini-mart's security camera was. He had the feeling that he was going to be looked at by an entire police station full of cops. They would probably invite in guests and make popcorn and the big draw wasn't going to be the robbers.


	12. Chapter 12 - Behind Closed Doors

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Adventures in Shopping**

**Chapter 12 – Behind Closed Doors**

Once behind the wheel of the Impala with Sam safely belted into the passenger seat, Dean hit the gas and peeled out of the gravel parking lot of the min-mart just in time. They could hear the sirens coming but the police cars were not yet in sight. If the brothers couldn't see the cruisers, the cruisers couldn't see the Impala. Winchesters wanted nothing to do with the cops, even if they were the heroes in this particular escapade.

Sam trailed his fingers up and down Dean's neck. "Do you think we could get a copy of that security tape for our private use?"

Dean tossed his head and knocked Sam's hand away. "I'm not breaking into a police station to rescue a sex tape for you. You really want something like that I'll dance naked for you at home and you can tape it."

Sam snorted. "Thanks for offering. I'll probably take you up on that but I liked how you looked when I came through the door. I really liked the looks on those guys' faces when you dropped you pants."

Dean snorted. "Pervert."

"If I am," Sam cooed, "what are you?"

"You know exactly what I am," Dean grinned. "I'm your willing partner."

At home they unloaded the car and Sam went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Dean went to the bedrooms to put away their new clothes.

Standing in his bedroom with a fist full of his brand new panties he was trying to make space in his dresser drawer for them. For just a moment the light fell across the green pair and they seemed to glow, all warm and friendly. Dropping the rest in place Dean stripped out of his clothes and slid the green pair on. Looking in the mirror he thought they looked really sexy on him.

He snickered again as he headed for the kitchen to torture his brother. The players in a Dom/Sub relationship really knew who was in charge. The Submissive always held the upper hand. If the Sub stopped playing the Dom had no recourse if they really wanted a long-term relationship.

Dean stopped in the kitchen doorway and rested his fingers on the lintel. Nearly naked, with his arms raised and in his pretty, pretty emerald panties he called out "Hello, Sammy."

Sam jerked his head out of the refrigerator and dropped the bag of zucchini he was putting away.

He took a long look and then charged across the room after Dean.

Dean turned and ran down the hallway towards his bedroom, laughing and leading Sammy on.


	13. Chapter 13- Epilogue

ooOoo

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**Adventures in Shopping**

**Epilogue**

Chapter 12 was the final chapter in Sam and Dean's day of shopping. What happens down in the bunker when Sam catches up to Dean and gets his hands on those green panties I leave up to you. I am sure you will all have you own ideas and I wouldn't mind hearing about some of them.

In the meantime, don't despair. I am staring up a new series called "On the Road Again" where Sam and Dean set out on a long drive to a new hunt and what people along the way see when they see the Winchesters.

It is still Dom!Sam/Sub!Dean and hopefully will be a lot of fun. I have always liked outsider Points of View and I will try to write each chapter as seen through a different person's eyes. The boys will stay as indifferent to public opinion as always.

The first Chapter of "On the Road Again" goes up this afternoon. Hope to see you there.


End file.
